Disinfecting compositions which comprise nonionic surfactants and quaternary bacteriocides are known. Other known formulations comprise anionic actives and antibacterial agents such as Irgasan DP300 (TM) and formaldehyde. Still further compositions are based on phenols and terpines.
Some groups of consumers require a disinfecting composition to give a visible indication of it's presence in dilute solution. In the past this has been accomplished by the use of water-insoluble terpenoid materials which have been solubilised by the presence of a surfactant. Upon dilution these compositions become cloudy or milky.